Come Here Boy
by Maria Penn
Summary: Sirius era um monstro e nada poderia mudar isso. Talvez nem mesmo Remus. Ou ao contrário, somente ele. SiRem // Universo Alternativo


É uma fic em universo alternativo. Remus não é lobisomem. Magia não existe. Sirius é uma aberração feita por laboratório. Há briga entre famílias, clãs. SiRem owns me. REVIEEEEEWS? :D

* * *

**Come Here Boy  
**Por Maria Penn

* * *

Ninguém precisou me contar quando aconteceu. Eu estava lá.

Eu vi.

E foi tudo culpa das malditas mentiras que sempre parecem voltar para mim. Culpa das farsas e dos segredos. Por que não, a culpa não foi da arma cuja bala perfurou seu crânio e o levou para longe de mim. A mão que a acionou também não era a culpada, por que todos nós sabíamos que Severus faria aquilo cedo ou tarde. Era apenas uma questão de estar preparado ou não.

E você não estava. Foi sempre uma fraqueza sua, confiar nos outros.

E mesmo quando os sonhos começaram, você não acreditou em mim. Não acreditou em nenhuma palavra que eu disse. Que eu gritei. E nós brigamos, o que nunca em momento algum havíamos feito.

E eu sempre via. Eles eram todos iguais. Alguma voz raivosa, com ódio de alguém, que só mais tarde iríamos saber ser Severus, clamava por vingança. Vingança esta que eles teriam – que eles tiveram. E você foi usado nela. Numa guerra contra mim, contra o que eu sou. E por você me proteger, você foi incluído na minha luta. E eu me odeio ainda mais por isso.

Eu não conseguia entender qual era o motivo de Severus estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Mas agora vejo por que é que aconteceu. Eu matei seus pais. Mas como poderia saber? Quando o monstro dentro de mim desperta, eu não tenho consciência dos meus atos, por mais carnais e agressivos que eles sejam.

E eu nunca, jamais, entendi por que é que preferiu arriscar com ele do que comigo. Seu melhor amigo. Seu amante. Por que é que preferiu acreditar nele, num foragido, num sentenciado por assassinato? Não sou bom, sei disso, matei mais do posso me lembrar, mais do que posso contar. Mas ele matou Peter. Ele matou nosso melhor amigo. E você, mesmo assim, confiou nele.

Eu te acusei, perguntado se Amizade era só mais uma palavra em seu vocabulário educado e culto, se 'Melhores amigos' parecia uma piada para você - um jeito de diferenciar as tantas pessoas que te rodeiam.

Depois eu entendi que a esperança era algo que o mantinha vivo. Você se apoiava nela, e por isso ficava cego em relação às pessoas. Você tinha fé nelas, e por isso acreditava que todos haviam algo bom dentro de si. E você sempre enxergou as coisas boas dentro das pessoas. Até mesmo dentro de mim.

Mas naquela hora, no momento em que eu vi seu sangue jorrar, na hora em que eu senti uma parte minha explodir junto com você... Eu vi o inferno em menos de cinco segundos. Ou talvez fosse o sangue escarlate em meu rosto. Ou meu corpo clamando por sangue ao que meu coração parou, inapto a continuar. Por que o que eu vi, o que eu senti, só eu vou saber e lembrar como doeu.

Matei Severus em dois golpes. Certeiros. Minhas garras perfuraram o tórax machucado com cortes que eu havia feito mais cedo. Meus dentes se cravaram no pescoço robusto e, depois disso, só me lembro do corpo dele inerte no chão. O sangue sujo dele se misturava ao seu, e eu senti ainda mais ódio por isso. Corri até você, mas parei na metade do caminho. Seu rosto estava desfigurado. Meu coração pareceu pular, pareceu querer sair e ir junto com você para aonde quer que você estivesse indo. Doía saber que a primeira pessoa a me tratar bem, que apreciou minha companhia e que me amou como um irmão, agora estava me deixando.

Naquele momento, eu senti que algo estava partindo. Minha razão estava partindo.

Os laços que havíamos feito com tanto carinho, tanto tempo, tantos momentos importantes... Eles estavam se desamarrando de onde quer que estiveram guardados, e agora se prendiam ao único fio de lucidez em mim. O fio que você havia plantado em mim. E agora que você estava indo e eu ficando, me perguntei se eu iria voltar a ser o monstro que você tanto lutou para que eu deixasse de ser.

Naqueles poucos minutos em que a solidão e o vazio eram, de alguma forma contraditória, minhas únicas companhias, você pareceu voltar pra mim. Você colocou algo a mais em mim, algo que eu não sabia ser capaz de sentir...

Gotas salgadas caíram sobre meu rosto, e tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar lá, soluçando ao que ouvi passos e logo James estava ao meu lado, com a face branca também banhada em água salgada e cristalina. Olhei para minhas mãos, as mãos de um pecador... Mãos de alguém que realmente merecia a morte, e não você. Mas eu não podia morrer, por que a única pessoa a quem eu havia me ligado estava morta, e eu não havia morrido com ela. Com você.

E agora estou preso na eternidade, caçando meu próprio alimento para sobreviver. Não, meu amor, eu abdiquei à carne. Por você. Pela sua memória, pelas coisas que você fez - que me ensinou.

Há algum tempo em que tive um último trabalho: matar todo o clã Snape, o clã de Severus. E eu fui.

Eles sabiam que eu iria até lá. Eles sabiam e estavam dispostos a morrer por algo que eu desconhecia. Agora eu sei, mas antes era apenas mais uma incógnita que perambulava pela minha mente confusa e perturbada.

"Em 15 minutos, ele estará aqui." Foi o que ouvi ao chegar a casa em que habitavam, e me escondi. Eles tinham certeza daquelas palavras, e resolvi fazer de acordo com o que eles queriam. Se fosse para terem mais quinze minutos de vida, eu lhes concederia. Não por compaixão, mas por remorso antecipado. Eles não eram os culpados também. Não eram, e eu sabia disso. Eles simplesmente não poderiam ser... Talvez fossem. Mas Severus era apenas um homem. Um, e não dezenove, como os que me esperavam no aposento principal da casa.

Lembro como se tivesse sido hoje, o mesmo homem de idade avantajada que previu minha chegada proferiu suas últimas palavras para mim, seu assassino. "Você não é um monstro, Sirius. Você é um erro de pessoas inconseqüentes e hipócritas. Você é o incrível e o desolador. Nós homens erramos, e você foi o prejudicado. É por isso que hoje estamos nos entregando. Nós lhe tiramos a vida quando não tínhamos este direito. Você o tem. Vá em frente."

Todas as verdades apareceram diante de mim. O clã Snape havia me criado. Eles eram os reais culpados. E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo da verdade, eu não conseguia sentir raiva daquele homem. Não conseguia odiá-lo. Ele havia, mesmo que fossem nos últimos instantes de sua vida, feito algo honorável. Ele se entregou.

Ao dilacerar o pescoço do homem de cabelos grisalhos, senti meu coração falhar novamente. Não havia aquele prazer, aquela satisfação em matar, em destroçar humanos. Não, meu caro, você fez algo que me mudou. Foi aquilo que vocês denominam amor?

Estou vivendo em minha forma animal, vivendo e aprendendo a ser útil para alguém. Há um garoto, e ele se parece com você. Eu o escolhi, ou talvez tenha sido ele a me escolher. Não é certo o que está acontecendo, mas em breve eu irei me revelar. Não sou alguém que gosta de mentiras, sabe muito bem disso.

Quinze anos, e ele já é belo como você. Quinze anos, e entende tudo que acontece a sua volta. Ele aceita tudo que lhe acontece, seja bom ou ruim. E ele não reclama. Não entendo vocês, humanos, e não acredito que algum dia irei. Mas espero poder aprender.

Eu sinto sua falta. Sinto falta de você me dizendo que não sou um monstro. Me dizendo que me aprecia por cada mínimo detalhe meu, como a falha em meu focinho causada por um atropelamento. Ou as cicatrizes em meu quadril humano, que você tanto gostava de traçar beijos com os lábios. E você não se importava de explicar quantas vezes fossem necessárias ao que eu não sabia o que certas palavras significavam. Não cansava de me trazer presentes, de me mostrar lugares, de me amar...

E que sentimento era aquele, tão doloroso e acolhedor, que palpitava em meu peito a cada batida de coração, a cada vez que ouço seu nome ou algo que me lembre você... Doloroso, sim.

Quando descobri que era a junção de um humano com um cão, achei que fosse uma aberração. Quando descobri que, na verdade, era um humano que poderia se transformar em cão a qualquer hora, achei que fosse um monstro. Continuei acreditando nisso por toda minha vida, me afastando dos humanos normais, tentando lutar contra a vontade sedenta por carne crua. E então achei você, quase morto em uma calçada.

Eu cuidei de você. Limpei seus machucados, sempre tentado a criar outros para usufruir de seu sangue, mas me contive. Eu protegi você, mesmo não sabendo o motivo. Talvez, em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu soubesse que você seria o que me salvaria. E eu sou grato por isso, por ter feito algo certo a seu respeito. Por ter te salvado.

Mais tarde descobri que você era do clã Lupin, uma família inimiga daqueles que me criaram. Você fez eu me juntar a família. Lá conheci James e Peter, aqueles que me trataram como um igual desde o começo, assim como você fez. Lá comecei a viver propriamente, comecei a acreditar que poderia me adaptar... Mas então Peter foi assassinado, e tudo pareceu desmoronar.

"Orion! Ei, Orion! Vem cá garoto." Eu tento fazer um sorriso para o garoto, e espero que ele entenda com meu simples abanar de rabo. Eu lambo a face dele, o vendo rir e se levantar. "Vamos, Papai comprou uma coleira pra você. Ele disse que você pode ficar, mas que vai ter que se comportar. E eu vou ter que limpar seu cocô, não acha nojento? Ew, olha o que você me faz passar!"

Quando deitei minha cabeça no colchão macio de Darren, percebi que mesmo sendo um erro... Eu ainda poderia fazer vários acertos. E eu já estava fazendo, deitado ali, me deixando ser acariciado pelo garoto de olhos verdes. Estando ali, existindo, estava dando forças para o menino que tinha medo de ir para a escola. Medo de se socializar, de assumir ser diferente...

Estando ali, eu estava o salvando. E ali, coçando minha orelha, ele também me salvava.

Um erro, então, é capaz de fazer as coisas certas. E eu vou fazer, por você. Vou viver por você, Remus, que me ofereceu a vida e não me deixou parar de existir.

Vou viver pelos arrependimentos daqueles que criaram o erro, o pecado. Vou viver por todos aqueles que morreram por mim. E deste modo, espero honrar a eles. Deste modo, espero estar fazendo algo certo. Estar retribuindo todo o amor que não é diferente entre humanos, animais, e erros.


End file.
